When Lightning Strikes
by magicspromise89
Summary: When Nixie swims out in storm to save a woman from drowning, lightning strikes her moon ring and they both get zapped. Now, before you can say, "Dude, where's my tail?", Nixie can't swim, a visiting American author has mermaid powers, and everyone is getting all emotional.


**Author's Note: I would like to apologize now for any terminology I might get wrong over the course of this story. I speak American English and while I will strive to stay true to the Australian way of speaking, I am bound to make a few mistakes. **

* * *

When Lightning Strikes

Prologue

New York, USA

Erin Colfer's apartment

Kate took a good look at her friend. Erin's brown hair was tangled and frizzy. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and her face was breaking out. Her nails were chewed down as far as they could go and she had couple of scabs on her arms from where she had scratched too hard in her nervousness. To top it all off, it was 3 in the afternoon and Erin was still in her pajamas. "Girl, you are a mess."

"I haven't written anything new in months, Kate," Erin said to her best friend and editor. "I've tried everything I can think of to beat this writer's block but I'm just fresh out of ideas!" Erin plopped her head on the desk in frustration.

Erin Colfer had been writing stories since she was a child. At the age of 20, she published her first ever children's book, _Land of the Sock Gnomes_.The story sparked an entire ten-book series about those little sock thieves and their land beyond the dryer. She then wrote a companion story titled _Tupperware Pixies_, about the gnomes' cousins who steal tupperware lids through a portal in the dishwasher. Three years ago, she began writing the _Halflings Trilogy_, a teen fantasy series about humans with fairy blood. Last year, Erin published her first ever paranormal romance, _A Soul Among Demons_. The romance made it into the New York Times best seller list.

The money and the recognition were great for a while, but all the fame and publicity was starting to get to her. Erin had never been much for large crowds and with the book signings and public appearances she was getting completely overwhelmed. After writing one best seller, everyone expected her to write another one just as good if not better. All the added stress was enough to give her massive migraines all the time. After Erin had a panic attack after her last signing, the publishing house had been forced to end the book tour.

Kate dropped an envelope on the desk in front of Erin's face.

Erin looked up. "What's this?"

"A letter from the higher-ups. I was asked to give it to you."

"I'll read it later," she mumbled as she put her head back on the desk.

"I think you're going to want to read it now."

"Unnnngh. Fine." Erin grabbed the envelope, took out the letter and read through it silently. After a few minutes she looked up with raised eyebrows. "Wow. They must really want me gone. They're sending me to Australia."

Kate shook her head in disbelief. "Only you could make an all expense paid vacation to the Gold Coast of Australia sound like a punishment."

"It's not a vacation, Kate." Erin handed her the note. "Read it. They want me to attend a three-day writer's conference as well as speak to some high school students about the 'fabulous life of a published author.'"

"High school students?" Kate skimmed through the letter. "Wow, it does say that. I knew about the conference but not that. Strange request."

"It's high school, Kate. High school was pure torture for me. I can't speak to those kids. It would just bring up too many bad memories."

Kate laughed. "Come on, Erin. High school couldn't have been that bad."

Erin stiffened and turned away. "I went to an alternative school for kids with emotional problems. Trust me. It was that bad."

Kate tugged on Erin's shoulder until she turned around. "Come on. You can handle it. It's only one day."

Erin sighed. "Why Australia of all places?"

"The conference is taking place in a really gorgeous area. It's near a remote island called Mako. There are a lot of legends surrounding that island. Everybody's hoping that you'll find some inspiration while you're there. At the very least it's a chance to relax and recharge your batteries. There is no date on the return ticket and the publishing company is willing to pay for up to two months of some serious R&R. After that meltdown you had at the book signing, we all just want you to take care of yourself."

"You really want me to go, don't you?"

"Heck yeah! It's Australia! I mean come on. Hot guys on the beach in their Speedos and a sexy accent to boot! Girl, I wish I was going!"

Erin laughed. "Hmmm. Well I'm all for the sexy Australian guys, but I've never been all that jazzed about the beach. I hate saltwater. You know that."

"So you don't go in the water! Plenty of people go to the beach and never even dip their toes in the ocean. It's the Gold Coast! Come on! Go! You need this. You know you do."

Erin looked Kate deep in the eyes and sighed. "Well, I have always wanted to visit Australia."

"Does that mean you'll go?"

"Well..."

Kate was straining with anticipation.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Yes!" Kate pumped her fist in the air as she jumped up in glee.

"But on one condition!"

Kate stopped jumping and narrowed her eyes at Erin. "What?"

"You have to write up the speech I'm giving at the high school."


End file.
